


Vehemence

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Miscellaneous Ferion [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Celebrations, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Passion, Redcliff Tavern, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dorian Pavus, dragon slaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferron Lavellan and crew took down another dragon, this one being the most challenging so far. With adrenaline and pride running high, Ferron decides to stop by Redcliff Tavern to work out his tensions, and Dorian is more than willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vehemence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

Dorian’s arms were twisted around Ferron, locking him against his chest. Ferron was hungrily roaming over Dorian’s armor, working against the belts and buckles. His lips were ravenous against Dorian’s, his tongue swept over the soft contours of his mouth. Despite the push of Ferron, Dorian had control of the situation. He guided them through the opened door, containing Ferron’s eager hands and lips until they were out of the public’s view.

Twenty minutes earlier, they had slayed the legendary Ferelden Frostback. It wasn’t the first dragon they’ve defeated – but it was the most difficult. There was a second amidst the chaos where Ferron thought he lost the whole team. He was so overwhelmed with a mix of adrenaline and pride that he hightailed it to Redcliff’s tavern to celebrate. He smacked the money on the bar, and only stayed long enough to see which room the man pointed to.

Bull and Sera were happy to get a few drinks while their boss and his boyfriend relieved some of their tensions from the fight. Dorian barely made it upstairs before Ferron had his lips on Dorian’s neck. “Be patient, Amatus, we are almost there.” Dorian whispered in a low purr. The warning didn’t serve as a leash. Ferron grazed his teeth along Dorian’s jaw line, his fingers pulled at his armor as a low growl rumbled in his throat.

Ferron was tearing away at Dorian’s armor, unclasping the fabrics and pulling them from his skin before the door was even closed behind them. Dorian was vying for his chance to shed Ferron’s armor, his fingers darted against the buckles and clasps whenever Ferron became distracted by his lips or the little love nips Dorian would sprinkle on his neck. In a matter of seconds, both of them were naked. Their mouths clashed together in urgency and need.

Ferron shoved Dorian onto the mattress. He bounced against it before propping himself up on his elbows. Ferron crawled onto him, straddling his hips. Ferron met his lips, picking up the same passion they had earlier. Ferron cupped Dorian’s cheeks, holding him steady. “Needy, aren’t we?” Dorian chuckled against Ferron’s lips.

Ferron kissed his cheek, down to his jawline, then to his neck. “Would you like me to be less needy?” He gasped, his breath was hot against Dorian’s neck. His lips trailed down to Dorian’s chest, nipping and sucking on his flesh as he went.

Dorian’s hands cupped around Ferron’s face, pulling him back to his lips. “No, by all means, continue.” He smirked as he pressed their mouths together with fervor. Ferron rolled his hips back against Dorian’s hot flesh that pushed against his skin. He reached behind him, stroking his cock and guiding it within him.

He groaned lowly, wasting no time to let them adjust. His hips rocked aggressively, expending all the adrenaline fueled energy pent up in his system. “ _Kaffas_ – Amatus -!” Dorian rasped as he pushed his head back into the pillow. He clamped his hands around Ferron’s hips, doing his best to match his vigorous pace. His nails dug into Ferron’s flesh as pressure began to build in his abdomen.

Ferron curled backwards into a deep arch. His palms were hard against Dorian’s chest. His fingers curled into claws, dragging down his skin and leaving scratches in their wake. He was trembling around Dorian, contracting wetly around his cock. Dorian moaned deeply as his eyes shut tightly.

Ferron was consumed with pleasure, the heavy fog coated his mind. His breath was hard and rasped, his chest heaved with each thrust. He was losing his momentum, too lost in the depths of the mist to focus on keeping his rhythm. It allowed Dorian the chance to take over.

Dorian snaked his arms around the arch in Ferron’s back. He forced the elf to his chest, holding him securely and steadily. He pistoned into him with vehemence, pushing deep within Ferron. In seconds, delicious noises poured from his lips. Ferron balled the cheap fabric of the bedsheets between his whitening knuckles. His teeth clasped around Dorian’s shoulder out of habit, attempting to silence the cries that would certainly seep through the thin walls.

Dorian took Ferron’s lobe between his teeth as he hissed with pleasure. “Don’t you dare silence those delectable cries. I want the whole tavern to hear your screams.” He commanded in a low, velvety growl. Ferron complied eagerly, his teeth unhinged from Dorian’s shoulder with one sweep of his tongue over the indents he left. Dorian’s nails glided over Ferron’s bared ribcage.

Ferron arched backwards as wordless cries ripped from his vocal cords. Dorian continued to grind into him. The sounds made Dorian throb, tightening the pressure in his gut and causing him to bury himself deep within Ferron. Ferron entwined his fingers with Dorian’s, pushing his hands above his head and into the mattress. His hips rocked furiously, shaking the bed and causing it to moan and squeak under them.

A low moan stuck in Dorian’s throat as his body locked in place against Ferron. They reached their release, stuck in the bliss that consumed their bodies. Seconds later, Ferron collapsed, sweaty and aching in the best way. Ferron’s eyes were shut, his breathing labored and deep. Dorian kissed his temple, his fingers glided down the notches in Ferron’s spine, causing his hypersensitive skin to twitch. A small smile pulled on the corner of his mouth. Dorian kissed the sharp raise of his lips. “All this over a dead dragon, Amatus?”

Ferron chuckled as he lifted his head to look Dorian in his light grey orbs. “A _high_ dragon, Dorian.” He kissed Dorian’s chin, his lips trailed to meet his. He kissed him tenderly, teasing his lips with slow grazes of his tongue. When he felt Dorian’s tongue dip into his mouth, Ferron lightly sucked on it. He pulled away with a smile, “I hope you’re not complaining, _Vhenan_. You gave quite the performance for someone so focused on why.”

Dorian laughed lightly, “I suppose you’re right.” He paused for a moment as Ferron shifted to snuggle into Dorian’s chest. “In that case, we should slay dragons more often.” He spoke in a sleepy tone, content with his current situation. It was all he wanted in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>  _Vhenan_ : Heart  
>  _Kaffas_ : Shit


End file.
